Crimson Curse
by UndeadDolly
Summary: "What light do I represent, when the sun yearns to turn me into a pile of ash?"


**Disclaimer: I don't own FFXV.**

**Warning: Noctis/Prompto.**

**Note: Enjoy.**

**Summary: **"What light do I represent, when the sun yearns to turn me into a pile of ash?"

Chapter One

_"You think you can die."_

_"You think you can slumber peacefully away."_

_"You will not rest."_

_"You haven't bled enough."_

He woke up.

Without hesitation, Noctis' body shook. He was hungry - throat parched, stomach churning painfully. He inhaled deeply - nostrils filling up, with a sweet scent. He growled excitedly - senses massively overwhelmed, to hunt prey.

So, Noctis grinned mischievously. He punched repeatedly - the wooden coffin, laying deep underground. He dug quickly - clawing through dirt, reaching the surface soon.

XOXO

He drank greedily.

However, Noctis couldn't anymore. He was pushed away - shoved off, by his prey. The blond frowned - bleeding profusely, neck bruised and bitten.

Then, Noctis bloodlust ended. His prey gasped - threatening him, in vain clearly. He silently stood - utterly horrified, of his deed. He felt awful - absolutely ashamed, at what he'd done.

"What's wrong with you?!" Prompto snapped, eyebrows knitting together. "You could've asked, leech!"

"W-What?" Noctis stuttered, eyes widening. "You would've said yes?"

"Well, I was considering to be a donor. I'm a college student. I need help paying for my tuition."

"W-Would you be my donor, then?"

"I don't see why not. You seem like a rich vampire. You're so paying double for that unwanted bite, though. Where've you been, asleep all these years? Don't you know donors have rights these days, as all donors should?"

"It's something like that."

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you anyway? We need to fill out the donor and vampire application before we can begin business."

"Noctis Lucis Caelum."

"P-Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. He was a human, though."

"_He's_ not anymore. I woke up in my coffin, dug myself out of my own grave, with this thirst for … blood."

"Can this day get any worse? Come on, Your Highness. I'll help you … go home, to that dusty and dormant Citadel of yours. Maybe we can find some answers there, clues for why you're back and biting your own citizens in the streets."

"I'm surprised my home still stands to this day. I thought Niflheim would burn the Citadel down, build their own palace over mine. It's certainly odd, that they left the Citadel untouched."

"It's being converted into a museum, Your Highness. My friends and I were planning on visiting when everything finished, but now I'm going to get a special VIP tour from His Highness himself."

"You _will_ tell me what has taken place, what filth embraced my lands while I was gone."

"That won't be difficult, Your Highness. I'm a history major. We should get going now."

"My memories fail me. Everything changed, but for the better or worse?"

XOXO

He welcomed Prompto.

Meanwhile, Noctis silently watched. The blond squealed – rushing inside, with wide eyes. His prey eagerly explored – touching things, like statues or paintings. It was really endearing – cutely charming, but bittersweet.

After all, Noctis felt bare. He was empty – hollowed out, of life and joy. He was incomplete – a reanimated corpse, without a soul. He was far from himself – far from noble, just a monster.

"I found one," Prompto grinned, lighting a candle. "I've always wanted to see your home, but they wouldn't let us. It's because of that a lot of rumors and conspiracy theories started circulating about the Lucis royal family. Do you want to hear some, Your Highness?"

"Why not?" Noctis groaned, rolling his eyes. "Go on, then."

"Well, I heard that the you and your family were actually daemons, that the people of Lucis were placed under some enthrallment. It charmed them, kept them from seeing your demonic features."

"That's … actually funny, but I'm not a daemon and you're not under some spell."

"I don't know. I might be. You're pretty charming, Your Highness."

"W-Wait, what?"

"I should go now, Your Highness. If I'm not back by curfew, I swear my RA will have an aneurysm."

"It's nightfall. You can't leave. Some other vampire might try to take a bite out of you, like I did."

"Are you saying I should sleep over, Your Highness?"

"Yes, I am."

"No offense, Your Highness. The Citadel is kind of … spooky, though."

"I wish you could've seen the Citadel in its former glory. But if you're so scared, you can sleep in my room."

"Oh, I've always wanted to sleep with a prince."

"T-That's not what I meant."

"I'm only joking, Your Highness."

"You're so hilarious."

"I can feel the sarcasm from here, Your Highness. Anyway, I'm going to bed while you turn into a bat and prowl the city."

"I'm so laughing."

"Goodnight, Your Highness."

"Sweet dreams, Prompto."

XOXO

He stumbled backwards.

Fortunately, Noctis' burnt hand healed. He hissed painfully – watching horrifyingly, pale skin stitching together. He knelt down – beyond fatigued, knees quickly buckling. He sat still – mysteriously lethargic, with an infliction.

Soon, Noctis heard yawning. He looked sideways – noticing blond locks, resembling sunshine. He visibly grimaced – fists clenching, recalling earlier. He hid himself – in the darkness, like a monster.

"Do not open those curtains!" Noctis ordered, sighing tiredly. "The sunlight … nearly turned me into a pile of ash."

"I wasn't going to," Prompto objected, walking over. "Are you okay, Your Highness?"

"I feel so tired."

"You should sleep, Your Highness."

"Yeah, I should go to bed. I had to watch over you all night long."

"That's so sweet of you, Your Highness. You can't sleep in a bed, though. You must sleep in a coffin from now on."

"That's absurd."

"It's not really. You are dead, Your Highness."

"I'm right here. How am I dead, then?"

"You are dead, Your Highness. I mean, I forgot what year you died in because I don't pay attention in history class, but you are dead. It could mean metaphorically, like you have no soul because your heart doesn't beat anymore and you crawl out of your own grave to drink human blood, but nevertheless you are dead."

"I thought you're a history major. Anyway, how long have humans and vampires been coexisting?"

"Years, Your Highness. That's why I know so much and also agreed to be a vampire's donor. The Citadel is kind of like a mausoleum or a tomb these days. I think we'll be able to find a coffin around here somewhere."

"I can't believe I'm learning how to be a vampire from a human."

"It's fine, Your Highness. Who turned you, anyway?"

"What do you mean? I just dug myself out of my own grave and found you."

"This is the first time I met a vampire who wasn't turned by another. I guess you're something special, then. You've always been special, though. You're the prince, after all."

"That doesn't explain my … condition."

"It's not a condition, Your Highness. It's a lifestyle called vampirism."

"_Lifestyle_ …"

"You'll get used to it, Your Highness."

"I hope so."

XOXO

He laid down.

Unfortunately, Noctis wasn't comfortable. He had no choice – no other options, except returning to the darkness from whence he came from. He looked away – averting his eyes, in an attempt to hide his tears. It was a futile endeavor – wasted effort, as his prey noticed his tears.

Instantly, Noctis felt a warm touch. A palm reached down – stroking his wet cheek, wiping his tears away. He rolled over – wanting to be left alone, but the comforting gestures wouldn't cease. He liked them – enjoyed feeling soothed, yet he thought a monster shouldn't deserve such kindness.

"Don't worry, Your Highness. We'll find a better coffin for you," Prompto consoled, kissing his hand. "When my classes end, I'll visit you again. We can investigate your mysterious resurrection, then."

"You don't seem scared of me, not one bit," Noctis croaked, with a scoff. "Why is that?"

"Well, Your Highness, I think you came back for a reason. If you must know, I think your arrival is a blessing."

"I'm _cursed_, fallen from grace, a tainted creature. The sun even wants to scorch me from Eos!"

"You might disagree, Your Highness, but I still think you're the King of Light."

"You're a strange, little human. What light do I represent, when the sun yearns to turn me into a pile of ash?"

"The moon, Your Highness. You should rest now."

"I won't argue. I can feel time catching up with me."

"Sleep well, Your Highness."

"Until dusk, Prompto."

* * *

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


End file.
